This application claims priority from Japanese Applications JP 11-323,164, filed Nov. 12, 1999, JP 2000-102427, filed Apr. 4, 2000; and JP 2000-114,095, filed Apr. 14, 2000.
The present invention relates to a softener composition.
Heretofore, quaternary ammonium salts having long-chain alkyl group, acid salts of tertiary amines, etc. have been used for softeners. Further, compounding of a softener composition with an antimicrobial agent has been attempted for sanitation and deodorization of fiber products. JP-A 10-512015 discloses a softener composition comprising a water-insoluble quaternary ammonium salt as a softener and a water-soluble quaternary ammonium salt as an antimicrobial agent compounded therein. In addition, JP-A 7-3649 discloses a fiber product-softener composition, having pH 2 to 5, comprising a di-long-chain-alkyl amine (C6-24 alkyl or alkenyl group which may be interrupted by an ether linkage, ester linkage or acid amide linkage) and a mono-long-chain-alkyl quaternary ammonium salt (C6-24 alkyl or alkenyl group which may be interrupted by an ether linkage, ester linkage or acid amide linkage), at a weight ratio of from 9:1 to 5:5. WO 98/56886 discloses an antimicrobial fiber softener composition, being suitable for conferring antimicrobial performance on fibers, comprising a conventional fiber softener composition and one or more cationic antimicrobial agents in a larger amount than required for antimicrobial performance.
It, however, is a problem that such a composition is provided with only a small effect to suppress a nasty smell of clothes washed and dried in a room and a body smell derived from sweat at the time of wearing. Especially it has a low effect to chemical fiber clothes. It does not meet any of storage stability or a softening effect and the above mentioned smell-suppressing effect. Especially the softening effect is not sufficient to chemical fiber clothes.
Accordingly, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a softener composition which suppresses a body smell etc. of clothes, derived from sweat, and is excellent in the storage stability and the softening effect.
The present invention relates to a softener composition comprising:
(a) 3 to 50 percent by weight of a tertiary amine and/or a salt thereof, having an ester and/or an amide and at least one alkyl or alkenyl having 10 to 22 carbon atoms and (b) the below shown component and/or (c) the below shown component.
(b) 0.1 to 15 percent by weight of the compound represented by the formula (1) and/or the compound represented by the formula (2): 
xe2x80x83wherein R1 and R6 independently represent a C5-9 alkyl or alkenyl group, R2 and R3 independently represent a C1-3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group and X is xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, 
or a linkage, R4 represents a C1-3 alkylene group, R5 represents a C1-6 alkylene group or xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94R7)nxe2x80x94, R7 is ethylene group or propylene group and n is a number of 1 to 10; and Wxe2x88x92 is an anionic group;
(c) 0.01 to 15% by weight of a compound represented by formula (3): 
xe2x80x83wherein two or three of R8, R9, R10 and R11 are a C8-12 alkyl, the remainders of them are a C1-3 alkyl, a C1-3 hydroxyalkyl or an arylalkyl having 7 to 15 of the total carbon number and Zxe2x88x92 is an anionic group. The linkage means a conjugate bond by which R1 and R5 are directly connected with each other.
(a) Component:
The component (a) of the invention is a tertiary amine and/or a salt thereof, having in the molecule thereof an ester and/or an amide and at least one alkyl or alkenyl having 10 to 22 carbon atoms. In particular the compound having the formula (4) and a salt of the compound having the formula (4) with an acid agent are preferable from the feeling in touch of clothes. 
wherein R12 and R14 independently represent an alkyl or alkenyl group having 10 to 22 of carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 18, Y and V are independently xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR17xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94or xe2x80x94NR17COxe2x80x94, preferably at least one of them being xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94. R17 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, preferably hydrogen atom. R13 and R15 independently represent a C1-5 alkylene group, R16 represents a C1-3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group or R12xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x94.
The acid for the salt is preferably hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, a C1-12 fatty acid or a C1-3 alkylsulfuric acid.
In the compound having the formula (4), the following compound and a salt thereof are especially preferable. The salt is preferably a salt with hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid. 
in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are the same as or different from each other and a C12-18 alkyl or alkenyl.
In the invention, a compound having the formula (5) may be preferably added to the compound (4) from the viewpoint of feeling in touch of clothes. 
in which R18 represents a C12-22, preferably C14-18, more preferably C12-18, alkyl or alkenyl group, B is xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR22xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR22COxe2x80x94, preferably xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CONR22xe2x80x94, R22 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, preferably a hydrogen atom; R19 represents a C1-5 alkylene group, R20 represents a C1-3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group or xe2x80x94R25xe2x80x94OH, R25 is a C1-5 alkylene group and R21 represents a C1-3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group or R21 may represent R18xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94R19.
The compound (5) may be in the form of a salt thereof, preferably being used in the form of an acid salt neutralized with an inorganic or organic acid from the viewpoint of the softening effect. The acid is preferably at least one selected from sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, a C1-12 fatty acid and a C1-3 alkylsulfuric acid. The neutralization may be effected in advance to incorporation of the compound (5) into the composition. It may be effected after incorporation of the compound (5).
The softener of the invention including the component (b) may preferably contain the compound (4) and the compound (5) at the weight ratio of (4) to (5) in the range of from 70:30 to 99:1, especially from 80:20 to 95:5 from the viewpoint of the softening effect. Alternatively the softener of the invention including the component (c) may preferably contain the compound (5) and the compound (4) at the weight ratio of (5) to (4) in the range of from 1/1 to 1/50, more preferably from 1/2 to 1/30, much more preferably from 1/3 to 1/20 from the viewpoint of the softening effect.
(b) Component
The softening composition of the invention includes the above shown compounds (1) and/or compounds (2) as the component (b). The most preferable component (b) is the following compound in which Wxe2x88x92 is above defined. 
in which R is a C12-16 alkyl. 
in which R is a C6-10 alkyl and m is a number of 1 to 5. 
in which R is a C8-18 alkyl.
(c) Component
The invention includes the above shown compound (3) as the component (c). In the formula (3) the anionic ion shown by Zxe2x88x92 is preferably sulfuric ion, a halogen ion, a C1-12 fatty acid ion or a C1-3 alkylsulfuric acid ion.
(Softener Composition)
The softener composition of the invention comprises 3 to 50 percent by weight, preferably 3 to 40 percent by weight, especially preferably 5 to 35 percent by weight, of the component (a). It further comprises either the above shown component (b) or (c).
The component (b) may be contained in an amount of 0.1 to 15 percent by weight, preferably 1 to 15 percent by weight, especially preferably 1 to 10 percent by weight. The weight ratio of (b)/(a) is preferably 1/30 to 1/1, more preferably 1/10 to 1/1 from the viewpoint of storage stability, the feeling in touch of clothes and offensive smell-suppressing effect to chemical fiber.
The component (c) may be contained in an amount of 0.01 to 15 percent by weight, preferably 0.1 to 10 percent by weight. The weight ratio of (c)/(a) is preferably 1/50 to 1/1, more preferably 1/30 to 1/2, much more preferably 1/20 to 1/2 from the viewpoint of storage stability, the feeling in touch of clothes and offensive smell-suppressing effect to chemical fiber.
The softener composition of the present invention is preferably in the form of an aqueous solution comprising at least the component (a) and the component (b) and/or the component (c), diluted in water. The water used is preferably distilled water or deionized water. It is desirable for storage stability that water is incorporated in an amount of 40 to 90% by weight, more preferably 50 to 85% by weight and particularly preferably 60 to 85% by weight into the composition.
Further, it is preferable to the smell-suppressing effect and for storage stability that the composition of the present invention is adjusted to a pH value of 2 to 5, and particularly 2.5 to 4 at 20xc2x0 C.
In the present invention, a nonionic surfactant and/or an anionic surfactant (d) may be preferably incorporated in addition to the above components (a) and (b) or (c) for storage stability. The nonionic surfactant is preferably a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether containing a C8-20 alkyl or alkenyl group, particularly preferably a nonionic surfactant of the formula (6):
R23xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94[(R24O)pxe2x80x94H]qxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6)
wherein R23 is a C10-18, preferably C12-18, alkyl or alkenyl group, R24 is a C2 or C3 alkylene group, preferably ethylene group; p is a number of 2 to 100, preferably 5 to 80, more preferably 10 to 80 and particularly preferably 20 to 60; and T is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94 and when T is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, q is 1, and when T is xe2x80x94CONxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94, q is 2.
The compound of the formula (6) includes for example the following compounds:
R23xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2H4O)r-H
wherein R23 has the same meanings as defined above; and when the component (b) is contained, r is a number of 8 to 100, preferably 20 to 60, and when the component (c) is contained, r is a number of 5 to 100, preferably 10 to 80.
R13xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2H4O)s(C3H6O)t-H
wherein R23 has the same meanings as defined above; s and t are independently a number of 2 to 40, preferably 5 to 40, and the sum in total of s and t is preferably an integer of 10 to 80, and ethylene oxide units and propylene oxide units may be a random- or block-addition product. 
wherein R23 has the same meanings as defined above; and when the component (b) is contained, the sum in total of u and v is a number of 5 to 100, preferably 5 to 80, and when the component (c) is contained, the sum in total thereof is a number of 10 to 100.
From the viewpoint of stability the amount of the nonionic surfactant incorporated is 0.5 to 10% by weight, preferably 1 to 8% by weight.
For the purpose of improving the feeling in touch of fiber products in the present invention, it is preferable to incorporate an anionic surfactant, especially a fatty acid or a salt thereof. For example are included caprylic acid, capric acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, oleic acid and a mixture thereof. In particular are preferable at least one selected from lauric acid, stearic acid and oleic acid. Further, fatty acids having an alkyl composition derived from coconut oil, palm oil, palm kernel oil or tallow are also preferable. They may be used in the form of a salt thereof preferably with sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium. The sodium salt is more preferable. The amount of the above shown anionic surfactant is preferably 0.01 to 5 percent by weight, especially 0.5 to 3 percent by weight.
In the present invention, it is preferable for storage stability that an ester compound of a C8-22 saturated or unsaturated fatty acid and a polyhydric alcohol is incorporated in an amount of 0.1 to 10% by weight, particularly 0.5 to 5% by weight into the composition. The ester compound is preferably triglycerides, diglycerides, monoglycerides, a mono-, di- or tri-ester of pentaerythritol and sorbitan ester.
In the present invention, it is desirable for storage stability that inorganic salts such as calcium chloride are added in an amount of 0 to 1000 ppm, preferably 1 to 1000 ppm, and more preferably 10 to 500 ppm. Sodium salts and potassium salts are contained in surfactants such as fatty acid salts and the inorganic salts mixed in the composition by using such surfactants are not subject to the above limitation.
In the present invention, a solvent component selected from ethanol, isopropanol, glycerin, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, diethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and polyoxyethylene phenyl ether is further preferably incorporated for storage stability. These solvent components are incorporated in an amount of preferably 0 to 20% by weight, more preferably 0.1 to 20% by weight and particularly preferably 0.5 to 10% by weight into the composition. If ethanol is used, it is desirable to use a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate-modified ethanol or an 8-acetylated sucrose-modified ethanol.
Ingredients such as silicone which is ordinarily incorporated into a fiber-treating agent, a perfume (particularly preferably a combination of aroma components shown as the components (c) and (d) described in JP-A 8-11387) and a coloring matter may be incorporated into the softener composition of the present invention.
The softener composition of the invention is provided with the suppressing effect of smell attached to clothes such as a body smell derived from sweat, especially in chemical fiber clothes.